Christmas Shopping sitch
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Written for RS dot Net contest, Kim and Ron go christmas shopping. But what happens when someone starts hitting on Kim? And Ron witnessing it all? One Shot.


**Adventures in Christmas Shopping**

By Ezbok58a

Rated PG-13 (for mild violence)

Legal: I don't own Kim Possible

* * *

It was a bright Saturday December morning, a light snow was laid across the ground.

Down the sidewalk walked Ron Stoppable, heading towards his girlfriends house.

He simply called it the Possible residence.

He approached the front door and casually walked in, as he usually did.

His destination was the Kitchen, to wait for Kim.

"Morning Dr.'s Possible" Ron said gleefully

"Morning Ronald" Mr. Dr. Possible said, not looking up from his paper.

"All set for today Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Ron became confused.

"Huh?"

"You do know what day it is right Ronald?" Mrs. Possible asked, noticing Ron's confusion.

"Ye-Yeah, it's a Saturday" Ron said nervously, feeling cornered.

"The twelfth to be precise" Mr. Possible said from the table.

Ron suddenly became pale as the answer dawned on him.

"Christmas Shopping" Ron said nervously.

Every year on the same day Kim would drag Ron along to do Christmas shopping. That wasn't what Ron minded though, he minded that every year he was the one breaking his back carrying all of the gifts Kim purchased.

"Oh man, I gotta jet!" Ron said as he started towards the main hall.

"Ron? Is that you?" A familiar voice said from up the stairs.

Ron stopped in his tracks, she would surely spot him if he went out the front door.

He was cornered.

Ron headed back through the kitchen and ducked into the garage, praying that the door was open.

It wasn't.

Ron hurried over to the button to open the door and slammed his hand on it, the door started to slowly rise.

"Come on, come on…" Ron said, his eyes kept darting back to the door.

He didn't have long before she found him.

A figure appeared at the doorway, just as Ron started under the door.

"Ron? Is everything ok?" Mrs. Possible asked from the doorway.

"Not now Dr. P, I have to leave before Kim sees me!" Ron said as he ducked under the door.

He stood in the Possibles driveway, breathing a sigh of relieve after dodging that bullet.

Then something dawned on Ron.

"Wait, If that was Kim's mom. Then where is Kim?"

Ron was hit by a fast moving mass from his left, sending him into a bank of snow next to the Possibles driveway.

Ron was dazed as he started opening his eyes.

Pinning him to the snow was a very familiar Red headed teen, her green eyes glared at him.

"Trying to bail on Christmas Shopping?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed, his escape failed. But he naturally lied about it.

"What? Pfffff No way Kim, I just um……….forgot my…..uh…..shoelaces is all" Ron said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ron, you're wearing snow boots" Kim said dryly.

Ron finally looked her in the eyes, she caught him.

He smiled his usual goofy smile in hopes that it would work like her puppy dog pout, it didn't.

"Nice try Ron, now come on. I want to beat the holiday rush" Kim said helping Ron up.

"Aw man, my back is not ready for this" Ron grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for that later" Kim said, nuzzling close to Ron.

"Heh, I know you will Kim. Now let's get this over with"

* * *

"How's it going Ron?" Kim asked as they walked out of another store.

"I have to admit it's not as bad as I thought it would be Kim." Ron said as he navigated his way out of the store after her.

"Told you it wasn't as bad as last time" Kim said gleefully.

"Yeah, you were right. Although I wish they didn't put everything in these big boxes" Ron said.

Indeed all of the gifts did not have to be placed in overly large packages that made it awkward to walk, and even see where you were walking.

Ron peered through the opening in the packages Kim made for him so he could see where he was going.

"How much more do we have Kim?"

"Just one more store and that's it Ron." Kim said as she headed over to Club Banana.

"Hey Kim?" Ron asked as they approached Club Banana.

"Yeah Ron?"

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to sit this one out. Carrying all of these is exhausting." Ron said as he sat on a bench across from Club Banana.

"Sure thing Ron, I won't be long" Kim said as she headed into the store.

Ron relaxed on the bench as he watched Kim go into the store, he wanted to put the packages down next to him, but then it would be hard for him to pick them up again.

So he left them in his grip as he watched Kim through the opening in the packages.

Kim wandered from display to display, looking for something that would be perfect for her parents when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kim turned to see that the hand belonged to Josh Mankey.

"Hey Kim, shopping for gifts?"

"Oh, yeah. Shopping for gifts" Kim said nervously.

She still didn't feel comfortable around him, always nervous of how to act.

"So, where is Ron? I don't see him"

"Oh, he's outside. You know him, he's taking a break on the bench outside" Kim said motioning over to the bench in font of Club Banana.

"Since he isn't around, I want to ask you something"

Kim started to feel uneasy, as if she knew what he was going to ask her.

"What do you see in him? I think you could do a lot better than Stoppable."

Kim started to fume, she didn't think Josh was jealous of her being with Ron, after all they drifted apart when they were dating.

"Seriously Kim, I am a much better pick than Stoppable. Want to give it another chance?" Josh said, sounding sleazy.

"No, Josh. I have Ron, now good-bye" Kim said grabbing what she wanted and heading for the register.

Josh soon followed her.

Kim glanced over towards the bench outside, she knew Ron couldn't hear the conversation, but she desperately wanted him her so Josh would back off.

Ron was watching the entire thing going on in the store, although he couldn't hear what was being said, he could clearly see that Kim was getting very uncomfortable around Josh.

Ron started to get up off of the bench and headed over to the store, just as Kim came out with Josh close behind.

"Kim come on, you shouldn't be with that loser Stoppable. You should be with a real man, someone who you deserve" Josh said as he followed Kim to the stairs, walking right past Ron.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, while he never really liked Josh. He never expected him to be so cold.

"Do Not Call Ron a LOSER!" Kim shouted at Josh as he stood next to her by the stairs, his face still had that sleazy smile on it.

"Ron is more of a man than you ever will be, and we deserve to be together Josh!" Kim yelled at him.

Ron couldn't believe how Kim was standing up for not only him, but for their relationship.

"Kim, don't be a buffoon. Stoppable will never treat you like you should be treated." Josh continued his attempt to convince Kim.

Ron had heard enough.

No one, gets away with calling his best friend/girlfriend a buffoon.

Ron set the packages down on the floor and strolled over to Kim and Josh.

Kim looked over Josh's shoulder and saw Ron approaching, she also noticed that he had his serious face on.

Kim let a smile slip onto her face as Ron stood directly behind Josh.

"So, Kim. Finally starting to see that the loser is not right for you?" Josh asked, oblivious that Ron was directly behind him.

Josh then heard knuckles cracking behind him.

He suddenly became overwhelmed with dread, for he knew who was standing behind him.

Slowly, Josh turned around. Only to be greeted by a very angry Ron Stoppable.

"Oh, he-hey Ron. We….ah…we were just um, talking about you" Josh said nervously.

Kim walked around Josh, her arms crossed.

"I heard" Ron said coldly.

Josh knew he was in for it, although he didn't know what 'it' was.

"Now, even though you said some rather mean things that you probably didn't mean. And because the holidays are approaching, I'm going to let it slide." Ron said, surprising both Josh and Kim.

"Ron! Didn't you hear what he called you? What he called us?" Kim said, she couldn't believe Ron was just going to let it go, she knew he had a passive attitude at times, but didn't think he was this passive.

"Kim, it is the season." Ron said, giving Kim a quick glace.

Kim caught Ron's glance, and even though it was short, Kim knew he was up to something.

"Wow, uh, thank you Ron. And I'm sorry about all those things I said" Josh said, sighing.

"Don't worry about it Josh." Ron said, allowing a smirk to appear on his face.

"And since it is the season, I have a little gift for you Josh" Ron said.

Josh started to loosen up, not only did he dodge a bullet that might have been a pummeling by Stoppable, but he was getting a gift out of it.

"Really? A gift for me?" Josh said, getting excited.

Ron just nodded.

"Happy Holidays Josh!"

Ron's right fist slammed into Josh's nose, sending him reeling back towards the stairs. Josh lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

"NO ONE CALLS MY GIRLFRIEND A BUFFOON!" Ron screamed down at the injured Josh.

Ron turned back to Kim, rubbing his right hand.

Kim looked at Ron, who hung his head.

"Sorry KP, I just lost my cool"

Kim brought his head up, staring into those big brown eyes of his.

"Ron, it's ok" Kim said.

Kim was surprised by Ron's actions, and she should be condoning them. But part of her was glad that Ron had acted how he did, and that Josh was lying in pain at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you sure Kim?" Ron asked.

"I never knew Josh could be so sleazy, and even though I'm not happy that you hit him. I am happy that he got what he deserved." Kim said.

Ron became confused.

"Wait, so you are not happy with me hitting Josh, but are happy that I hit him?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded.

"In a weird way that sort of makes sense" Ron said.

Kim brought Ron in close to her and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Of course it makes sense Ron" Kim said smiling.

"Well, is that all the shopping?" Ron asked, motioning towards the bag in Kim's hand.

"Yep, this is the last of it" Kim said.

"Well, I guess we should get going, we are still stopping into Bueno Nacho after this right?" Ron asked as he hefted the packages off the ground.

"Of course Ron, what would the day be without a trip to Bueno Nacho?"

"Well, it would be a day without Bueno Nacho." Ron said, smiling.

Kim started giggling,

"Oh Ron, that's why I love you" Kim said as she wrapped her arm around Ron's.

"You mean it's not because of my good looks?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's because you make me who I am Ron, we truly are a team" Kim said, smiling at Ron.

"Well, we are Unstoppable" Ron said.

"That we are Ron that we are" Kim said as they exited the mall.

* * *

Just a story I wrote for a fanfic compitition on RS dot Net, Sure you've seen alot of these by now. Well hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays. 


End file.
